The One and Only
by randomtuna13
Summary: Apa kau mengira Dewa-Dewi berpikir mereka terlalu kuat dan terlalu berbahaya untuk bersama dan itulah mengapa Mereka harus mengakhiri hidup salah satunya? Begitukah? #UntukEventTheDemiRunner
**THE ONE AND ONLY**

* * *

 **Disclaimer :**

Percy Jackson and The Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, and any fictional characters in it © Rick Riordan

Plot and dialogues are made-up © Me

I gained no advantages from this fanfiction.

 **Original Photo for Cover :**

Tumblr-nya Viria x'3

 **Note :**

Fic ini diikutsertakan dalam event The Demi Runner

 **Warning :**

AR!, AE!, OOC(?)

 **Summary :**

Apa kau mengira Dewa-Dewi berpikir mereka terlalu kuat dan terlalu berbahaya untuk bersama dan itulah mengapa Mereka harus mengakhiri hidup salah satunya?

Begitukah?

* * *

 **THE ONE AND ONLY**

" _How do I live without the ones I love?"_

.

.

###

.

.

Keputusan sudah dibuat. Ini adalah kesepakatan Para Maha Kuasa. Siapa Perseus Jackson mempertanyakan itu semua? _SIAPA PERSEUS?_ Rasanya Percy ingin berteriak.

 _Aku kekasihnya. Aku orang yang akan hancur jika dia mati. Bagaimana aku hidup tanpa orang yang kucintai? Bagaimana aku hidup jika alasan terbesarku untuk hidup dimusnahkan?_

Ia sudah mengira bahwa Sang Dewi Kebijaksanaan tidak menyukainya. Bahkan memiliki kecenderungan membencinya jika dilihat dari perlakuannya pada Percy selama ini.

Tapi, haruskah ini terjadi?

Haruskah Athena mengambil putrinya sendiri, hanya agar tidak bisa bersatu dengan Percy?

Athena dengan teganya mengirim putrinya sendiri untuk berhadapan dengan sang Penenun, musuh dari Athena — Arachne. Ia mengirim putrinya untuk menjalani sebuah misi mustahil yaitu mengikuti Tanda Athena. Misi (yang katanya) mulia yang dipersembahkan khusus untuk putra dan putri Sang Dewi Kebijaksanaan.

Tentu saja tidak ada satupun yang berhasil melalui misi tersebut. Misi itu sendiri adalah kemustahilan. Athena tidak mengirimkan petunjuk apapun selain koin bodoh. Dan mereka harus pergi sendiri untuk mengikuti Tanda Athena. Yang pada akhirnya membimbing mereka pada Arachne.

Siapapun tahu, ada angka yang tabu untuk dilanggar dalam kepercayaan Yunani. Angka tiga. Tiga untuk Dewa Besar. Tiga untuk Moirae. Tiga untuk jumlah anggota setiap misi. Dan Annabeth pergi seorang diri.

 _Ia bisa pergi denganku, jika kau mengijinkan, Athena!_ Rutuk Percy dalam hati.

Tapi, jawaban Annabeth saat ia meminta hal itu, _Otak Ganggang, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri. Ini misi dari Ibuku. Aku pasti bisa melakukannya._

Dan apa yang terjadi, Annabeth?

Kau tiada.

 _Tiada._ Kata itu menghantam dada Percy dan membuatnya tercekat. Ia tidak bisa bernapas. Ia _justru_ ingin berhenti bernapas. Ia akan menyusul Annabeth kemanapun gadis itu pergi. Tak akan ada yang bisa menghalanginya. Ia akan menjadi Romeonya Annabeth. Ia akan mati bersama Annabeth.

.

.

###

.

.

Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan Percy, termangu bagai orang sinting di pinggir danau. Tidak Grover, tidak Tyson, bahkan tidak pula Chiron. Percy hanya menatap ke kejauhan dan termangu. Terdiam.

Pipinya cekung. Ada kantung mata hitam di bawah matanya. Tubuhnya semakin kurus. Tyson sudah merengek pada kakaknya itu agar makan sedikit ambrosia saja. Tapi Percy tidak mendengarkan. Ia sempurna berada dalam dunianya sendiri. Dunia yang tidak terjangkau siapapun.

Semua orang berusaha menyadarkannya. Grover belajar lagu baru dengan serulingnya agar lagu itu bisa melelapkan Percy dalam mimpi. Tidak berhasil. Lagu itu samasekali tidak berpengaruh pada laki-laki itu. Tidak peduli seberapa bagus Grover memainkannya.

Akan lebih baik bila Percy marah dan murka. Akan lebih baik jika Percy melampiaskan kesedihannya dengan marah. Karena dengan begitu, setidaknya ia menyalurkan emosi dan perasaannya. Karena dengan begitu, emosi dan perasaannya akan berkurang dan mereda, meskipun tidak akan lenyap dengan sempurna.

Tapi, Percy hanya terduduk. Ia diam. Ia tidak melakukan apapun. Ia terlihat seakan sudah menerima semuanya. Seakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Padahal ia tidak _akan_ baik-baik saja. Ia akan terus tenggelam dalam kesedihan. Menangisi nisan yang tak pernah ada. Mengharapkan jasad yang tak pernah ditemukan. Perlahan hancur karena kehilangan yang mematikan.

.

.

#

.

.

Jika bukan karena naiad danau yang memberitahu mereka, mereka mungkin tidak akan menemukan Percy dalam keadaan selamat. Juniper mendapat pesan itu dari mereka dan langsung menyampaikannya pada Grover. Kurang dari semenit, tubuh Percy yang basah dan dingin ditemukan.

Putra Poseidon, sang Penguasa Laut, ditemukan tenggelam.

Nyaris mati.

Tubuhnya menggigil dan kulitnya seolah tidak dialiri darah. Percy berusaha menenggelamkan dirinya sendiri.

Ketika akhirnya kedua matanya terbuka, iris hijaunya seolah bertanya-tanya dengan pedih. Sepedih bisikan pelannya.

"Kenapa kalian menyelamatkanku, tapi kalian tidak menyelamatkannya?"

Seluruh pekemah tersentak. Semuanya tahu bahwa bukan mereka yang dimaksud Percy dengan 'kalian'. 'Kalian' itu adalah para Dewa.

.

.

#

.

.

Mengejutkan bahwa dalam rapat Dewan kali ini, Hestia maju dan mengemukakan pendapatnya. Masih dengan sosok gadis mungil dalam balutan gaun berwarna coklat sederhana, ia berbicara dengan suara yang jernih.

"Apakah keadilan itu, wahai Penghuni Singgasana Olympus?"

Aphrodite terkikik, seolah ia baru saja mendengar pertanyaan yang konyol. Athena melemparkan tatapan menganalisa pada sosok Hestia. Zeus hanya terdiam. Poseidon tampak tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Dionysus menyesap Diet Cokenya dengan bosan.

Sebelas kursi —Hades tidak bisa hadir ("Pembludakan orang mati! Dan aku yang harus mengurusnya!")— diduduki oleh figur-figur adikuasa yang mengendalikan peradaban Barat. Dan hanya satu pertanyaan sederhana yang mesti dijawab oleh mereka.

"Aku tidak mengerti, mengapa kau mengajukan pertanyaan seaneh itu, Hestia." Hera akhirnya membuka mulut. Hestia tersenyum manis dan hangat. Matanya yang berkilau laksana api menatap Hera.

"Oh, aku baru saja mendapat berita bahwa seseorang telah diperlakukan tidak adil, Hera." katanya sederhana. "Dan aku sudah menyaksikan ketidakadilan sejak pertama kali ketidakadilan diciptakan."

Seluruh penghuni singgasana menahan napas. Kadang terlalu mudah melupakan fakta bahwa Hestia lebih tua dari seluruh Dewa dan Dewi dalam ruangan ini.

"Apa kalian ingin menyalahkanku?" Athena menatap tajam, seolah menantang siapapun yang tidak sedapat dengannya.

"Tidak ada yang bilang begitu, sayang." Aphrodite mengedipkan matanya. Ia tersenyum. "Marah hanya membuatnya lebih jelas."

Hestia menggelengkan kepalanya, tampak sedih seakan Athena salah mengerti. "Saat seseorang merasa sedih atau marah, selalu ada yang bertanggungjawab."

"Dan itu aku 'kan?" Athena mendesis. Aphrodite menepuk-nepuk kipas berbulunya.

"Ya ampun, tidak ada yang bilang begitu, sayang."

"Aku cukup menyukai anak itu." Apollo bergumam pelan. Artemis, saudarinya, melemparkan tatapan tajam.

"Kenapa gadis itu mati?" Hephaestus yang tidak biasanya berbicara di forum, mencondongkan tubuhnya. "Bukankah dia berhasil memerangkap Arachne? Kupikir tidak ada kecacatan pada rencananya."

Aphrodite melirik suaminya dengan kesal. "Duh, sayang, tidak ada yang bisa menyalahi takdir."

"Dia jatuh." Athena mengabaikan Aphrodite. "Tepat di bawah sarang Arachne adalah Tartarus."

Untuk sesaat tidak ada yang berbicara. Athena baru saja membuka bibir untuk melanjutkan, saat Hermes menyela.

"Gadis itu memintaku melakukan sesuatu."

Seluruh Dewa dan Dewi menoleh kepadanya dengan heran. Hermes tidak terbiasa berbicara dalam Rapat Dewan, ia tidak memiliki kursi di forum. Ia hanya Dewa Pengantar Pesan. Kini, ia berdiri dengan canggung dengan setelan jas mahal dan tongkat Caduceusnya.

"Ia tahu aku pernah melewati lorong menuju sarang itu."

Athena menelan ludah. "Dan.. apa yang diminta putriku?"

"Ia berdoa padaku." Hermes berdehem dan memejamkan mata. Kemudian saat ia berbicara, suaranya persis dengan Annabeth Chase. " _Dewa Hermes, aku meminta kepadamu. Jika aku tidak selamat dalam misi ini, sampaikan maafku pada Ibu.. dan cintaku pada Percy._ "

Seluruh singgasana terdiam. Wajah Athena mengeras. Tidak ada yang bisa membaca emosinya. Artemis menghela napas sedih. Hephaestus menutup matanya, seolah sudah melewati hari yang melelahkan. Dementer mengeluarkan selembar daun dan membuang ingus.

"Aku selalu bilang padanya, bahwa kisahnya dan si bocah air itu akan jadi sangat menarik." Aphrodite tersenyum sedih. Tapi kesedihannya tampak palsu. Ia menoleh kepada Hermes dengan ketertarikan yang nyata. "Apakah kau sudah menyampaikan pesan itu kepada Perseus Jackson, Hermes?"

Hermes menelan ludah dengan gugup. "Dengan semua yang terjadi, aku—"

"Jika kita membunuh satu, kita membunuh semuanya."

Seluruh ruangan kembali terdiam. Poseidon bangkit dari singgasananya yang berupa kursi pemancing. Kali ini, baju Hawaiinya yang meriah digantikan dengan setelan resmi berwarna hitam. Sungguh tidak sesuai dengan gayanya.

"Apa kau baru saja menuduhku, membunuh putriku sendiri, Poseidon?" Athena menyahut dengan marah. Mata abu-abunya berkilat berbahaya.

"Aku tidak menuduh siapapun, Athena." Poseidon menghela napas panjang, sebelum melanjutkan dengan kesedihan yang kental. "Aku hanya mengemukakan kenyataan."

"Misi itu untuk membuktikan diri! Semua putra dan putriku wajib melakukannya!"

"Tenang, Athena." Zeus menguarkan aura kemimpinannya. Athena terpuruk di singgasananya. "Bahkan yang terbijak sekalipun bisa salah. Dan tampaknya kau salah langkah kali ini."

"Ayahanda benar." Artemis menambahi. "Athena, aku tahu kau selalu mengandalkan Annabeth. Jelas ia putri yang kau impikan. Ia berani dan tangguh."

Artemis berdiri. Sosoknya yang serupa gadis kecil berumur 12 tahun —walaupun tidak sesuai dengan pembawaan, malah justru terkesan Artemis tengah mewakilkan kemurnian, kejujuran, dan kepolosan seorang anak manusia.

"Jangan menghakimi Athena." Ia memandang Athena. "Ia percaya pada Annabeth. Dan Aphrodite benar, kita tidak bisa mencampuri urusan takdir."

Bibir Artemis mengatup. Tiba-tiba, kursi berhias tulang dan nuansa kematian berderak. Hades secara ajaib muncul. Meskipun tampak mustahil bagi Dewa untuk berkeringat, jelas Hades baru saja melakukan sesuatu yang berat karena dahinya berpeluh. Dan Ia terengah-engah.

"Kurasa aku melewatkan sesuatu." Ia berkata serak. "Tapi kurasa kalian juga melewatkan sesuatu."

.

.

###

.

.

" _The best cure in the world? Your presence."_

.

.

 _"_ _Jadi, kalau dewa bertempur, apakah peta kekuatannya akan sama seperti Perang Troya? Apakah Athena akan melawan Poseidon?"_

" _Aku nggak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Ibuku. Aku cuma tahu aku akan_

 _bertempur di sampingmu."_

" _Kenapa?"_

" _Karena kau temanku, Otak Ganggang. Ada pertanyaan bodoh lain?"_

Percy tersenyum menatap langit-langit kabin Tiga. Tyson sudah terlelap. Dan ia sudah biasa tidak tertidur beberapa minggu terakhir. Jika ia memandang langit-langit yang gelap, maka yang terbayang adalah wajah Annabeth. Wajah gadis pemberani dengan rambut pirang dan mata kelabu. Sang putri Athena yang tahu bahwa ia akan bertempur di sisinya, meskipun Ibunya mungkin akan berperang melawan Ayah Percy.

Saat Percy bertanya kenapa, ia menjawab dengan mantap. _Karena kau temanku, Otak Ganggang. Ada pertanyaan bodoh lain?_

 _Ya, Annabeth. Ada pertanyaan bodoh lain yang ingin kusampaikan,_ pikir Percy pedih. _Bagaimana kau bisa bertempur di sisiku, jika kau meninggalkanku?_

Rasanya sungguh seperti sebuah pengkhiatan bahwa dirinya tidak menangis. Percy tidak menangis. Ia tidak bisa menangis bahkan untuk orang yang ia cintai. Dan Annabeth.. kepergian Annabeth walaupun tidak seharusnya ditangisi, pantas mendapat air mata Percy.

Air mata kehilangan.

Sebutir kristal bening mengancam untuk jatuh di sudut mata hijaunya. "Aku mencintaimu, Annabeth Chase."

Sesederhana itu. Karena meskipun luka itu tidak akan pernah sembuh sempurna, setidaknya lukanya tidak lagi menganga. Karena meskipun Percy tidak bisa melupakan Annabeth, pada akhirnya hidup harus tetap berlanjut. Dan Annabeth pasti tidak senang melihat Percy terpuruk dan merana. Jika bisa, ia akan muncul dan menggetok kepala Percy.

 _Berhenti menangisiku, Otak Ganggang. Jalani hidupmu. Aku akan menunggumu di sini._

Ya, Annabeth akan selalu hidup dalam hatinya. Menjadi bagian dirinya. Dan itu cukup hingga saatnya mereka bersatu kembali.

.

.

###

.

.

"Dunia Bawah tidak mendeteksi adanya kehidupan, Athena."

Jantung Athena melesak. Untuk sesaat, Athena berharap, kehadiran Hades yang tiba-tiba membawa perubahan bagi suasana forum. Suasana yang baik. Tapi, Athena harus berpikir rasional. Mustahil bagi demigod biasa untuk selamat dari Tartarus. Apalagi ia sendirian dan terluka.

Hades mencodongkan tubuhnya. Seakan informasi yang akan disampaikannya bisa mengubah segalanya.

"Tapi, staff pendaftaran orang matiku tidak mendapati ada seorang pahlawan lewat. Tidak juga di bagian antrean cepat." Hades memulai. "Aku menyuruh mereka mengecek dengan petugas di Padang Asphodel dan Padang Hukuman—"

"Kau pikir putriku ada di Padang Hukuman?!" Suara Athena meninggi. Ia mengepalkan tangan dengan geram.

Hades mengedikkan bahu. "Oh, aku hanya mengecek."

Artemis harus menenangkan Athena sebelum kemarahan Sang Dewi Kebijaksanaan berlanjut.

Hades tidak memperdulikan sekitar dan terus bercerita. "Oh, dan aku mengecek Elysium. Tebak apa yang kudapat dari sana?"

Dionysus menanggapi dengan bosan. "Dia ada di sana?"

Hades menjentikkan jari. "Ya! Si gadis Chase ini ada di sana. Dan dia samasekali tidak mendaftar untuk Program Dilahirkan Kembali! Ia bilang dia akan tinggal di sini dan menunggu! Duh, aneh 'kan?"

Aphrodite menatap Hades dengan terpesona. Seolah Hades baru saja memberinya hadiah yang paling dia inginkan.

"Sudah kuduga."

.

.

###

.

.

 _Jika aku hidup,_

 _aku ingin alasanku untuk itu adalah dirimu._

 _Jika aku mati,_

 _aku ingin alasanku untuk itu adalah untuk bersamamu._

 _Asalkan kita bersama,_

 _Asalkan kita berdua,_

 _Aku akan melakukan apapun._

 _Aku akan setia menunggumu._

 _Meskipun hanya pada harapan aku bertumpu_

 _Meskipun terhalang jarak dan waktu_

 _Karena hanya kau satu-satunya,_

 _Esensiku, alasanku, dan hidupku._

 _Kita adalah satu._

 _Aku mencintaimu._

 _._

 _._

 **\- END -**

.

.

 **A/N**

HUWAAAAAAA, fandomnya PJO mana? Ciee baper /plak/ :"D

Ada yang inget fik-ku yg laen yang judulnya The Only One? Ini semacam ' _second-verse_ 'nya. :')

Tadinya mau aku bikin lebih sad ending, tapi aku nggak kuat. :'')

Hiks, udah ya, aku nggak tau mau ngomong apa /berlayar pergi sama Logan/

RnR ya? Nggak maksa kok :'D Asal udah bikin kalian pada baper, hamba sudah senang :'3


End file.
